barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Queen of the Waves
Q'ueen of the Waves' is the theme song of Barbie in A Mermaid Tale. The official music video is included on the Barbie in A Mermaid Tale and Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale DVDs. The "Queen of the Waves" choreographers and motion capture dancers were Caitlin Hickey and Charmaine Jordan. A dance tutorial, Barbie in A Mermaid Tale Dance Video is on the Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale DVD. Background "Queen of the Waves" is a song Fallon and Hadley play for Merliah when she surfs. They also coordinated a dance to it. The Eris version of "Queen of the Waves" was performed in Oceana by Merliah. Lyrics Original Version She's ready, she's steady, she's up on her feet. Dancing on the water to her own kinda beat. She's in it, she's on it, she's rockin' her skills. Tearin' up the current like the girl's got gills Pop up, lean in side to side Lay back, hang ten, go for a ride Catch that curl, get into the tube Do the mahi mahi, make your tail fin move She's the queen of the waves, Check it out, she's spinnin' that board around She's the queen of the waaves, No one's gonna take away her crown (Her majesty is dropping in) Surf's up, bow down, she's the queen of the waves She's floating, she's flying, she's so out of reach Zuma to Laguna, she's the best on the beach High tide, low tide, rip tide too, she's in it to win it For Malibu Pop up, lean in, side to side Lay back, hang ten, go for a ride Catch that curl, get into the tube Do the mahi mahi, make your tail fin move She's the queen of the waves (queen of the waves) Check it out, she's spinnin' that board around She's the queen of the waves (she's the queen of the waves) No one's gonna take away her crown (Her majesty is shredding it) Surf's up, bow down, she's the queen of the waves Let me see it now One foot up (one foot up) Hands in the air (hands in the air) Cause a commotion (jump in the ocean, ah) (Woo) She's the queen of the waves Check it out, she's spinnin' that board around She's the queen of the waves No one's gonna take away her crown (she's the queen of the waves) Check it out, she's spinnin' that board around She's the queen of the waves (she's the queen of the waves) No one's gonna take away her crown (Her majesty is off the hook) Surf's up, bow down, she's the queen of the waves Eris Version Calling all mermaids, now's your chance To give it up for Eris with a brand new dance She razzles, she dazzles, she rules the sea So let's rock the reef for her majesty Pop up, lean in, side to side Lay back, hang ten, go for a ride Catch that curl, get into the tube Do the mahi mahi, make your tail-fin move She's the queen of the waves Check her out she's spinning that pool around Queen of the waves No one's gonna take away her crown (Her majesty is mighty fine) Surf's up, bow down, she's the queen of the waves Her smile, her style, you just gotta stare. The envy of mer-girls everywhere A beauty, a cutie, and so in the know. Her charms pull you in like undertow. Pop up, lean in, side to side Lay back, hang ten, go for a ride Catch that curl, get into the tube Do the mahi mahi, make your tail-fin move She's the queen of the waves Check her out she's spinning that pool around Queen of the waves No one's gonna take away her crown (Her majesty'll knock 'em dead) Surf's up, bow down Videos Mermaid Tale Music Video 'Queen Of The Waves' Short Version Queen of the Waves Eris version Barbie Queen of the Waves (Instrumental) Trivia *The instrumental version of the song was featured in the Wally's scenes of Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale ''and ''Barbie: A Fairy Secret. Category:Barbie in A Mermaid Tale Music Category:Theme Songs Category:Music Category:Barbie in A Mermaid Tale